Not Throwing Away My Shot
by Swanni
Summary: The last thing Aaron Burr could remember was darkness and then...nothing. He was soon thrown back into a life he'd rather forget, but all over again. He now must make the right decisions this time around in order for his enemies to become friends and avoid the unimaginable: killing Alexander Hamilton. Lams, Hamliza, Burrgelica. First fanfiction! No flames please!
1. Pardon Me

( **A/N): Hi! I go by Swanni, and this is my first official FanFiction! The idea came from just my own thoughts of "what if?" What if Burr never shot Hamilton? Eventually, it ended up morphing into this and I "wrote everything down far as I could see." (Oh, the puns.) Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts and any constructive criticism, but please no flames. Without further ado, enjoy!**

He remembered a migraine pounding on his skull. Memories swarmed his brain like a movie being fast-forwarded to a point where they didn't make much sense. A tap on his shoulder, the closing of a tent flap, Theodosia and their daughter, a gunshot, a scream, then quiet. The cycle kept repeating and repeating and he started choking on his own air. His gasping quickened until his lungs felt like they were set on fire. The brightness increase in front of his eyes as darkness slowly crept around him before swallowing the 80 year old man whole.  
Aaron Burr had died.

* * *

Voices. That was the first thing I heard.

"He doesn't deserve this." They were begging to someone.

"Another chance, please!"

"Even ME of all people would want this for him!"

"I still think he should rot in heck." Someone mumbled though it seemed like a joke.

"I should've been more persuasive than pushy, and that's my fault."

"Do whatever if he messes this up! Just one more chance!" I sensed a nod, then the presence of the voices faded.

* * *

I jerked up with a start. Memories rushed back, but they made sense this time. In the midst of my confusion, I noticed I was alone in my old bed. I swung my feet over the side and stood up but my mind was fuzzy, causing me to stumble a bit. As I made my way downstairs, my head began to clear. I realized I owned this house before ever meeting Theodosia. I saw pictures of my family hung in the living area. A family no longer around...

I shook those thoughts out of my head before coming to a sudden start. I felt my eyes widen as I realized... the stroke. I shouldn't still be alive. I rushed out the home, quietly thanking I had proper clothes on so I wouldn't have embarrassed myself . I stood on the welcome mat, staring at patriotism propaganda posters pasted to the lampposts down the street. I knew I was not in 1836. I ran back inside to a mirror, examining features I haven't had since I was 18. I raised a dark hand to my forehead as I stared at my reflection. I had gone about 60 years into the past. I attempted to take calming deep breaths. It had to have been a dream. There is no other explanation. However, as I looked into the reflection of my dark eyes, they appeared... wiser. As if I knew how to go from here, which was probably far from the truth.

I headed down the road towards the bar I was so familiar with to sort out my thoughts, having one hand in my pocket with a book in the other. I examined posters I saw hanging up. As I read them, I realized how to approach what was to come. On one hand, I could try to convince myself everything-the war, Theodosia, the duel-was all just a dream. On the other, I could've been another chance at life to fix what should've never had happened.

If I was given another chance, one thing was for sure. I was given a redo, and I wouldn't throw away my shot. The only thing standing to the side ever did for me was gaining Theodosia's love, and I'm even guaranteed she'd ever be my wife again. When Hamilton threw away his shot, he was killed. At that solemn thought, I decided to keep my eyes focused on the pavement in an attempt to chase those memories out of my head.

After what felt like an eternity, I made it to the bar and sat at a table in the corner opening up the first volume to the series "The Life and Opinions of Tristian Shandy, Gentleman" by Laurence Sterne. I barely made it to the bottom of the second page when I was approached by someone. I looked up when they poked my shoulder with a smile. I tried not to pale when I saw none other than Alexander Hamilton. A.k.a, my friend whom I shot.  
"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" the young Hamilton asked with such curiosity and innocence I hadn't seen for so long. For a moment, I hesitated. This man was killed because of my hate for him. How could I ever have let that happen.  
Once I realized I hadn't responded, I turned my attention back to the immigrant. "

"Correct. Do I have the pleasure of knowing who would be asking?" I raked my mind for how this conversation went way back when. Whether the first time I met him was a real or not, I decided in that second I wasn't willing to go into the direction it initially took me. I would not shoot the man in front of me.

"Oh sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you."

"I'm getting nervous," I responded jokingly. In all honesty, all the uncertainty I had began to disappear and I felt more at ease with the familiarity.

"Sir! I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. "It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials..?" He looked at me for a reaction after his ranting. I watched, humored as he quietly tried to catch his breath.

"...you punched the bursar?" I had a slightly shocked expression as memories came flooding back.

"Yes!" I allowed myself to chuckle at the energy I hadn't seen for so long. Joy spread on his face at my amusement. "I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two then join the revolution! He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid." I laughed slightly at the deadpan face accompanied by that sentence. "So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?" His eyes were basically twinkling at this point, I couldn't believe this was the same guy who published the Reynolds Pamphlet... As I remembered he was awaiting a response, I quickly thought up an answer. "It was my parents dying wish before they passed." It had come out more solemn than I had wished. Alexander paused at that, looking thoughtful before his nonstop face took over again.

"You're an orphan! Of course! I'm an orphan! God I wish there was a war then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!" I looked at him, impressed. I forgot how fast he could change a person's mood with words.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be nice." We're getting somewhere, Aaron, I told myself. We could be friends like we once were after today. Plus, being on the good side of someone who took down anyone he pleased was probably a smart move.  
"While were talking, let me offer you some free advice." He looked at me expectantly, but also curious to know what I would say. I knew exactly what to change this time around. Even if it didn't work, at least it could never be as bad as the result of waiting for it.

"Smile more."

"Heh."

"Don't be afraid to fight for what you're for."

"That's not too serious."

"But if you wanna get ahead."

"Yes?"

"Fools who keep their mouths shut are better off dead." Suddenly, the trio that despised me so much barged in.

"What time is it?!"

"Showtime!"

"They know what I meant."

"Showtime, showtime, what!" We watched the introductions they go through every Friday night, catching Alexander's interest. However, it wasn't long until they spotted me.

"Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College!"

"Aaron Burr."

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!" I hesitated before making the decision to stand, the three staring at me in shock. I honestly felt a little nervous how they'd react and I started doubting everything in that split moment, but attempted to push those doubts out of my head.

"Tell everyone we're all taking a stand. Let's show the British which government is unfit and watch where we land. At the rate of patriotism growing in the air, we'll demonstrate with force the fact that these stupid taxes are unfair." I tried to smile but it came out more sheepish than intended. Oh well. My insecurity faded a bit when Mulligan made a "woo!" sound. Laurens made his way over and playfully elbowed me.

"And the revolution's imminent, what do the colonies stall for?"

"Loyalists stand for nothing, what will they fall for?" Alexander joined in, excitement clearly coursing through his veins.

I watched as they circled around him curiously, though it would be uncomfortable if I was ever in that spot.

"Oo, who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Oo, who this kid, what's he gonna do?"

Alex shot me a nervous, pleading expression. I could only gesture to start talking. Suddenly, something went off in his brain as he smirked and determination shined in his eyes.  
That can't be good.


	2. They'll Tell the Story of Tonight

**(A/N): Hi! Here's the second chapter to this story. I forgot to post it yesterday, since I was planning to regularly update on Sunday. This schedule may differ depending on how busy I am a certain week. Anywho, let's get on with it!**

I watched as Hamilton stood upon a table. "I am not throwing away my shot!" Surprisingly, I wasn't as annoyed at his antics as I thought I would be. He went on for a little while before the four of us started singing along.

"It's time to take a shot!"

"And we'll never be truly free until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion."

"Have another shot!"

"And we won't lower our voices." Towards my past self, I would seem very contradicting. However, I chose to ignore those thoughts and focus on the moment. "We create trouble for those redcoats and make rebellious choices. I used to say the situation was fraught. But now we'll show the king his troops should prepare to get shot!"

"Yo, check what we got." Alexander rested a hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot. I think your pants look hot, Laurens I like you a lot! Burr can hatch a plan blacker than the kettle callin' the pot!" We kept singing loudly, people around us even participated. I was having a much better time than I initially thought I would. I let the night take my worries away.

Eventually, it was only the five of us left with a couple of other random people sticking around getting drunk.

"I'm just saying, I definitely didn't expect you to do that, Burr," Laurens laughed before taking another swing from his Sam Adams.

"You- what's that saying?" Lafayette asked. "Something like, spotting someone off their post?" We shared confused glances with one another.

"...Do you mean caught off guard?" Mulligan questioned, trying to correct the Frenchman.

"Oui oui! Yes! That's it." We shared some light-hearted laughter at the mix-up.

"I don't know..." I received everyone's attention. "I always thought if I 'wait for it' then I have less risk of consequences. But now I realize, you sometimes need to take risks to get better things in life." They nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Preach," Alexander joked. After a few chuckles were let out, he gave a toast. "I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight. And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight."

After ordering another round of drinks, Laurens stood up. "Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away no matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow they'll be more of us, telling the story of tonight."

We finished up our drinks and exchanged goodbyes. I exited the bar and was about to start on the path home when Hamilton called out my name. "Burr!" I turned around as he caught up to me. "There's this guy name Samuel Seabury going to make a speech tomorrow at the town square. We were planning on all meeting up there to listen if you want to come?"

I smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not." Seabury. I had a hard time doubting it was all a dream now.

"Okay! Goodnight Aaron!" he gave a small wave then headed in the opposite direction.

He used my first name...

* * *

I came early for the speech, so I started walking around. That's when I spotted the one and only Schuyler sisters in all their glory, prettier than the starry sky above them. Looking back on how my first impression was last time, I only felt embarrassment.

'Theodosia,' a voice echoed in the back of my mind. I pushed it aside. I haven't even met her yet, so I managed to convince myself I wasn't being disloyal. I guess there's no harm...

"Hello, ladies. It's a lovely night, don't you agree?" I asked as I made my way up to them.

"Yes it is, sir," Alexander's future wife responded politely. Angelica started to discretely study me.

"Are you three staying for Samuel Seabury's speech?" Peggy made a barfing gesture.

"Might as well since we're already here," the eldest rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I'll enjoy him rambling some ignorant talk." I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure my friend Hamilton will give you quite the show." Eliza looked at me curiously.

"Hamilton?" she asked.

"Oh, he's an EXTREME patriot. I don't think he'd calmly watch a loyalist speech."

"Then its a good thing we decided to show up," Angelica laughed.

"AARON!" a voice called across the crowd of people usually surrounding the square. I turned to the Schuyler's.

"I guess that's my cue. It's been a pleasure, ladies." I took off towards Alexander's voice and saw the group from last night.

"There you are!" he exclaimed once he saw me. "We didn't know if you would make it."

"Of course I would. You think I would miss you completely destroy him in front of a crowd of people?"

"True. It's going to be great." A few people around us took a couple of steps back at seeing his evil smirk. Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, and I shared a laugh watching Alexander's expression.

We chatted a bit before a ginger stepped up to the center's podium. He reached into a pocket of his black coat to reveal a scroll of paper. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the crowd as he unrolled the paper.

"Here ye, here ye! My name is Samuel Seabury! And I present 'Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress.'" I listened in distaste at his words. He claimed us rebels "have not your interests at heart." I heard Mulligan muttering in annoyance on the side of me.

"Oh my god, tear this dude apart." I glanced at Alexander, expecting a response but instead was greeted by the sight of his incredibly explosive face as his anger towards the speaker grew. I was thankful that he was being held back by Laurens, and I slightly pitied the man on stage until he continued his words.

"For shame, for shame." Laurens' grip faltered and Alexander broke free, immediately dashing through the crowd. It wasn't long until he started talking over the speaker.  
"If you repeat yourself again I'm going to."

"Scream!"

"Honestly, look at me. Please don't read!"

"Not your interest-"

"Don't modulate the key then not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?"

"Please!" a man shouted from the audience, attempting to stop the two.

"Hey, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive. Drop the niceties." He was shoved off the podium by British soldiers when they started to read aloud a message from the king. I patted Alexander on the back when he walked back over to us.

"You certainly showed him," I laughed. The other rolled his eyes.

"And I could've done it sooner if I wasn't so kindly held back," he shot Laurens the evil eye. The freckled man only grinned, amused.

"If I let you go any earlier, you would've straight up murdered him," Laurens responded, earning a (very mature, I might add) pout from the immigrant.

"We all know John is not lying, mon ami," Lafayette remarked.

"The poor man's self esteem. If he wasn't a loyalist, I might have felt bad for him," Mulligan added, watching Seabury sulking off to the side.

"It's his own fault. He tried to challenge Alex instead of accepting defeat," Laurens argued.

"True," I added. "If I ever ticked off Alexander, I would pray for my life." Everyone shared the same thoughts and let out chuckles.

"Hey, is anyone planning on enlisting for the continental army?" I asked out of curiosity. I didn't miss Alexander's twinkling eyes again.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" he responded. "I'm going to work my way through the ranks until I'm a general, or maybe die and become famous!" I rolled my eyes.

"There's more to it than creating a legacy," Laurens but in. "I want to see us make a prosperous country and freedom for the people. For ALL people. I don't really care if I'm known or not. As long as I'm apart of making this future country independent and abolishing slavery, then sign me up."

"Wise words," I nodded, starting to admire the southerner.

"Moi? I just want to see redcoats stained with blood at the end of my sword. Watching them burn with their remains scattered across the battlefield. Mwahahahahaaaa!" Lafayette looked insane as we all backed up and Alexander bumped into Laurens, a quick blush spreading on freckled cheeks then disappearing.

After a moment, Mulligan leaned over to my ear, whispering, "I ship it," gesturing to the two men stepping away from each other. I nodded with a smirk, though knowing Eliza would eventually become his lover. However, Laurens would... I tried not to think about that.

Everyone went their separate ways after a bit of chatting. However, Alexander showed up on my side. I glanced over to him.

"Aren't you heading home?" I asked him.

"Nah, I don't really have anything to do for the rest of the night and don't really feel like just chilling at my house." I thought for a moment.

"I don't have any plans either. Do you want to come over for dinner?" His eyes lit up.

"Really? That'd be great!" They'll tell the story of tonight.


	3. Never Be Satisfied

**(A/N): Happy Father's Day, everyone! Thank you for so much support, I didn't think people would actually read this! I appreciate the positive comments and I just want to thank everyone! This chapter is a little longer than the other two, but not too much. Concerning the actual story, it's not exactly historically accurate (I mean, the plot's purpose is to change history after all). However, I mean things such as dates and small details. Examples in this chapter are how many Schuyler siblings there are during the events of this chapter, since I'm not exactly sure which ones were born and who wasn't and all that- Also, there are mentions of the Laurens-Hamilton letters, and I'm aware Hamilton was the one who mostly spoke of love and whatnot, but I made it as if Laurens replied the same way. I hope you don't mind too much. I'm also not exactly sure which battle Burr had dashed into to save Hamilton since it was in a biography I read, but I'm about 70% sure it was Bunker Hill. Now, on with the story! (Wow that was a long author's note.)**

It's been a while since I first met Alexander. Now, we were both soldiers that shared a tent with Laurens' and Lafayette's next to us. I've begun to grow closer to those two, but I still doubt they consider me more than an acquaintance. Still, I didn't let that stop me from hanging out with them as if we were friends.

Alexander and I often discussed the aftermath of the war since we both had no doubts we would win (our egos probably weren't a good thing, but oh well). We also knew starting a nation from scratch wouldn't be easy. Laurens joined in on conversations about slavery. He made it clear if he died before the war was over, it was up to us two to make slavery a thing of the past. In addition, I suggested we included women's rights. Laurens was all for it, but Alexander...not so much. That's why some nights when Alexander and Lafayette left to the bar, we stayed behind to discuss it.

During the Battle of Bunker Hill, Alexander led his men and stole British cannons to fire back at them. While he and his men got surrounded, I dashed in on horseback and attacked the British defenses. We may have lost the battle, but at least I didn't lose a friend.

Then one day, General Washington called everyone outside to deliver news. It wasn't good.

"As you all may know, the British currently have 32 thousand troops surrounding us in New York Harbor. With my workload and Congress not trying to help our cause, I'm going to need some extra help as of now." With that, he walked off to his tent. 'Wait for it,' echoed in the back of my mind, but I pushed it aside. I followed him not too long afterwards and passed through the tent flap into his quarters.

"Your excellency."

"Ah, Aaron Burr," he greeted. "Just the man I wanted to see. Well, I was also going to request Hamilton's presence as well. What do you need?" He...wanted to see me? Now I wanted to know what for.

"Yes, sir. I think I could be of some assistance. I-"

"Let me stop you there," Washington cut me off. "I'm fully aware of your capabilities, Mr. Burr. That is actually the very reason I was about to call you here." I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Alexander then decided to walk in.

"Your excellency, you wanted to see me?"

"Hamilton, come in," the Virginian responded. "I wanted to talk to the both of you actually." The two of us met eyes, mentally asking each other if this is about us taking Lafayette out for his birthday last week when he drunkenly barged into his excellency's tent.

"Is this about last week week?" I summed up enough courage to ask. "Because I can assure you the Marquis is really sorry-" Washington then started laughing. We kept glancing at each other, unsure of what this was about.

"No, none of that. I know it was just boys having fun." He calmed down a bit, before taking on a more serious tone. "As you may or may not know, I noticed both of your work while we were still downtown. Stealing cannons, running straight into enemy lines, and whatnot. I know you want to fight, you share a hunger. I was just like you two when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr."

"Yes," Alexander replied, making me want to facepalm. Washington stood up, towering over us.

"Dying is easy young man, living is harder."

"Why are you telling us this?" I questioned. He sighed before switching his eyes back and forth between us.

"I'm being honest, Congress has sent us less than we needed. I'm dealing with multiple things at once and need people like you to help me out. I've added two new available spots in my group of aide-de-camps and decided no one is better for the job than the pair of you. So?"

Two specific people started chanting outside. "I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Ay yo, I'm just like my country! I'm young scrappy and hungry-!" They cut themselves off as the three of us exchanged confused glances until the general shrugged it off as nothing and coughed to gain our attention.

"Oh! Right, sir," Alexander said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

I swung an arm around my friend's shoulders and replied for the both of us. "We are not throwing away our shot."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't spare ONE night?" I asked for what felt like the bizzilionth time today. As usual, Hamilton was being stubborn again and scribbling like a madman on the paper in front of him.

"You know how important this is to me. If I'm late finishing this report, I could lose my title and be moved back down to the average soldier." I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"You take the definition of a 'hyperbole' to the next level. Besides, even Washington is going. Plus, wasn't he the one who suggested the ball to you?" I raised an eyebrow and his quill stopped. All soldiers at our camp were invited to a ball hosted by the Schuyler's, one of the richest families in all the colonies. For the past hour, I have been trying to convince Alexander to join Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and I tonight. As of now, no such luck. "It'll be fun, and who knows? You might find the wife you've been constantly daydreaming about."

"Ugh. I don't 'daydream,'" he retorted. "But I'm willing to make a deal. If you stop pestering me about it, I MIGHT go, okay?" I sighed but eventually nodded.

"Fine. But if you don't, I've heard Lafyette is quite the talented prankster." He gave me a defeated look and silently went back to writing. I decided to get ready for the winter's ball.

* * *

"I will never be satisfied..." I heard a women's voice say a few feet from me. I glanced her way before approaching.

"Well, if it isn't Angelica Schuyler. A pleasure to meet you again." Said women slightly widened her eyes at being caught off guard before trying to force a smile.

"I remember you. The pleasure is mine, sir," she said, putting up a facade.

"You know," I leaned in towards her ear. "If you're trying to get courted, most men would prefer someone enjoying themselves." At her shocked face, I smirked. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to read someone." Angelica sighed.

"That's the exact opposite of what I wanted." I softly chuckled. Her eyes lit up for a moment. "Hey, I was looking for you after Seabury's speech. I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Oh, I apologize," I responded somewhat sheepishly. "Aaron Burr, miss." Angelica smiled. We chatted a while longer before I invited her to dance. We parted for the night after she said she'd be heading home. I maneuvered through the crowd before finally finding the group I was looking for.

"Mom ami, this is not the way to handle this!" I heard Lafayette say, trying to persuade Laurens.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Lauren's muttered, ready to take a swing of a second pint of Sam Adams in front of him as he sat at one of the tables in the corner with Mulligan and Lafayette standing near him.

"What happened?" I whispered to Mulligan, both of us watching on as Lafayette uttered comforting words in Laurens' ear.

"The Lams ship can no longer sail," he replied, gesturing to Alexander locked in a conversation with Angelica's younger sister, Eliza. I approached Laurens and rubbed his back in small circles.

"If God decided it wasn't meant to be, it means there's someone even better out there for you," I whispered, only getting a solemn nod in response. The three of us shared looks before trying to start a conversation through small talk. However, the discussion went quiet as Alexander approached.

"Hey guys, you'll never believe who I danced with tonight," he boasted, his ego almost radiating off his skin. Laurens' stood up loudly and abruptly, quickly making his way out of the room.

"Smart move, mon ami. Very smart move," Lafayette remarked before yelling in French, most likely swearing. However, I didn't stick around too long before chasing after the runaway abolitionist. As I exited the building, it didn't take too long to spot him.

Laurens was leaning against a half wall. He appeared to be stargazing, but his eyes seemed too unfocused to actually be examining them. I walked up to his side, joining him in his position. We stood there in a comfortable silence, letting one another's eyes wander.

"I sometimes felt as though the feelings were mutual," a voice grabbed my attention. I turned to see Laurens still staring off ahead of him. "As if I wasn't the only sinner in God's eyes. As if... he understood me." He sighed. "But it was too good to last. I mean, I knew once I fell there was risk that something would go wrong. I mean, there's always risk in love. But... I allowed myself to fall for him anyway. Even if I knew there was no way we could ever be together. After all, he wouldn't want to ruin his publicity and all that."

I sat there and listened as he talked, only listing his regrets and mistakes. It pained me to hear how heart broken he sounded. It's cruel what the world has done to him, someone so undeserving of all this.

"There were letters, y'know," he let out a few broken chuckles. "Of our love. Or, at least, my love. I let him know how much I cared. I put my heart and soul into that ink, exposed to the one man who had unintentionally stole them. He responded just the same. At least, I thought he had. I guess it was all apart of some sick joke. If it's not, how could you explain my closest friend saying promises of companionship to another before my own eyes?" More silence covered the air before I broke it again.

"This is Alexander we're talking about. You have to remember, someone so invested in how the world views him such as Alex means he acts completely different around us than those of higher status. He doesn't think through these things before he acts, he just...acts. That often causes those close to him get hurt in the process." I snuck a glance at his face, seeing nothing but a blank expression.

"Even so, why does he have to be so darn desirable?" frustration laced the other's voice.

"Mrs. Washington didn't name her tomcat after him for nothing." We shared light-hearted laughter before exchanging goodbyes for the night. As I headed back towards the entrance to the ballroom, I was stopped by a familiar face.

"I didn't realize you had such a soft side, Mr. Burr," Angelica commented, slowly approaching me.

"What can I say, my friends are like family to me. Nothing is more important than family." She nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Hey, will you promise not to tell anyone about Laurens? He would appreciate that."

"About what?"

"About-oh." I stopped mid-sentence after noticing her smirk. I chuckled and received a wink.

I then realized something.

"Wait, I thought you left a while ago?"

"I was just about to. My sister pulled me aside to rant about the handsomest guy she met. You know how siblings are."

"Don't I know it."

"Really? How many?" We began to walk side by side through the courtyard as chatted.

"Only one. A younger sister. You?"

"Believe it or not, six and they're all younger. Two brothers, four sisters."

"...wow." After more chatting, we shared goodbyes for the last time that night, each desperately yearning for bed.

I could only hope Lafayette hadn't murdered Alexander while I had left them alone.


	4. What Comes Next?

**(A/N): Hello, readers! I have yet another chapter finished. The Burrgelica is starting, but Burr still has Theodosia in his mind... What will happen? Also, I'm trying to decide whether John survives or gets killed again. I feel like if he lived it would be a sign to Burr he's doing something right, but I'm not exactly sure how that will affect the rest of the events in the play during act II. If he dies, Burr would probably feel guilt since he might have been able to stop it and the rest of the play would changed based on only what Burr does. Feel free to comment your thoughts, and let's get on with the story!**

I woke up to the pleasant sound of birds chirping outside and a small breeze slipping its way into the tent. It was two weeks after the ball, and two weeks since the Lams incident. At least, that's what Mulligan had called it. It was also two weeks since I had started courting Angelica Schuyler. I sat up and stretched, my back making a satisfying "pop." I stood up and quickly threw on my usual uniform, only slightly acknowledging my friend's absence before throwing open the tent flap, ready to face the day. Instead of a grassy field, I was met with the sight of Lafayette.

"Have you seen John?"

"No, why?"

"Mon petite lion let him in on some news, and he's not taking it well."

"What is it?" I don't know how, but Lafayette has a talent at increasing someone's curiosity. He could probably make a person with the shortest attention span ever excited to watch paint dry. Well, he's probably not that good, but you get the point.

"Alexander is getting married."

"...wait, what?!"

"I know, right?!" I raised a hand to my forehead in shock.

"Is it Eliza?"

"Yes!" He didn't. There is no possible way that man could marry a girl after knowing her for two weeks. There's just no way.

"That's crazy. I knew he really wanted to get married, but still. Couldn't he at least waited for a month or two?" Lafayette shrugged.

"Mon ami, we both know who we're talking about." He rolled his eyes. "And he wanted me to give you this." I was handed a card.

It read "An Invitation to the Wedding of Alexander Hamilton and soon-to-be Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton."

* * *

To say the wedding had great decor was an understatement. When you're marrying a Schuyler, it's the best of the best.

Tables were everywhere, almost too many to count. They hired some of the colonies' greatest musicians, probably making up an entire orchestra.

Walking down the aisle next to Angelica felt like a dream. Lafayette and Peggy were ahead of us, Laurens in front of with a girl he met at the ball, and Mulligan was behind us with a basket of flower petals. If I had ignored the fact Hamilton was waiting for his bride next to the priest, I could imagine this was my wedding. Angelica would have a veil over her face. Then once I would lift the fabric, it would reveal...Theodosia.

I slightly stumbled at the thought, but thankfully Angelica helped steady my balance.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded, but the concerned look wouldn't leave her face. However, that was no longer the case as vows were exchanged. The entire room erupted into cheers, laughter, and smiles. Every guest was overjoyed, except one. In the corner of my eye, I watched as a certain artist darted out of the room.

Lafayette, Mulligan, and I decided to leave the party early to search for our friend. It took almost an hour, but eventually after we checked the soldier camp we found him at the local bar going on a third Sam Adams. I quickly dashed from the door and ripped it out of his hand, only to find it empty.

"Oh, hey...Burr..." Laurens slurred, clearly drunk. "I was justa 'bout to go lookin' for ya..."

Mulligan appeared on the side of me. "Oh, John..." Both him and Lafayette wore worried expressions.

"Mon ami, we both know you can't handle a third. Why would you try?"

"I-" he hiccuped. "I told you I was working on it."

"Laurens, you-" I was abruptly cut off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he stood, enraged. At our shocked faces, he slowly sunk back into his seat. He then muttered an explanation, "I hate formalities between friends..." My eyes widened, scanning Laur-er, John's face for any signs of a lie. Once our eyes met, however, all I could detect was pure genuineness.

A friend. I don't remember ever being more happy to hear that word. However, it wasn't long until Alexander decided to enter. I watched John throw on a fake smile and greeting the groom before excusing himself out for the night. Lafayette and Mulligan soon engaged in a conversation while Alex took a seat next to me.

"It was just like floating, y'know? As if I could stare into her eyes forever..." I listened to Alexander gush before taking a swing of the beer in front of him. "Aaron, have you ever been in love?" I paused, completely caught off guard. What could I say? I couldn't tell him the truth about Theodosia, much less our daughter.

"I..." he scooted to the edge of the chair, anxiously waiting for me to continue. "...once." He gestured for me to continue, and I let out a sigh. "Theodosia was her name. It seemed as though nothing could ever go wrong." I smiled fondly. "I dreamt one night we'd have a daughter, and she was so beautiful. She'd have her mother's name. However, it was all cut short. Theodosia got sick, and...and I couldn't do anything to help her." I met his pitying gaze. "And now she's gone."

"Aaron, I...I'm so sorry, I had no idea..."

"Don't be," I muttered. "God obviously didn't want it to be. And plus, it's not like I'm constantly depressed. Ever since meeting you, it seems my life has been so much happier." His expression was a mix of shock and pride.

"Well, I'm glad," he smiled. "However, when were you planning on letting me know you courting Ms. Angelica Schuyler?" I only gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Guys! Wait up!" Lafayette and I turned to face a panting Alexander. "I...need...to talk...to you..." Laf and I shared confused looks as Hamilton caught his breath.

"What is it, Alex?" I asked, watching as he straightened.

"Is John avoiding me?" I didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"Non, why would he?"

"I don't think he would." Lafayette and I responded simultaneously, trying to hide what we both knew about the southerner.

"It's just..." Alexander glanced off towards the forest surrounding the camp. "Ever since the wedding, I haven't had many chances to talk to him. Then when I do, he just makes up some excuse and dashes off somewhere. I just wanted to see if you knew something I didn't."

"I can assure you," Laf replied. "We don't know anything about this."

"Though maybe we can talk to him for you?" I sensed the Marquis' stare. "He's been talking to me more than ever, so I might be able to ask him what's wrong for you."

"Really?! You'd do that?" Alex's expression could not be described anyway better than a child who saw candy for the first time. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by a arms wrapped around me, but only for a brief moment. "Thanks, Aaron, you're the best. I better be going, Washington asked for me and he might think something bad happened to have kept him waiting. See you guys later!" As he ran off, I turned to face Lafayette's glare.

"Why would you do that? We both know why John won't talk to him, and I doubt he's ready to confront mon petite lion anytime soon," he scolded me like a parent would, which is strange coming from Laf of all people. I sent the glare right back.

"Of course I knew that! Obviously John has made it clear he's not ready to confront Alexander yet, and maybe not ever, but that's not my place to tell him. Perhaps I could reason with John to at least have a normal conversation like the ones they had before all this again. I'd do anything to see the both of them happy." Lafayette only sighed being turning to leave.

"But," he said from over his shoulder. "What if John doesn't want to let it go? What then?"

That guy should receive an award for "Most Optimistic."

* * *

"Knock knock?" Lafayette stepped into my tent, wearing a somewhat nervous expression. I was sitting at my desk and paused my writing which was another urgent letter to Congress pleading for more supplies.

"Hey, Laf. Is everything okay?" I asked with curiosity. He rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

"I just...I wanted to apologize for earlier." I scrunched my face in confusion. "I wasn't myself."

"It's fine, honestly. I get it. You're just concerned about John. We all are."

"Yeah, but..." he moved to sit on my bed. "It was wrong. I need to stop acting so selfish. I acted as if I'm the only one that cares about him."

"Laf..." I sat next to him. "You are far from selfish. You're the least selfish person I know. However, we need to try to solve this problem... we can't have our friends avoiding one another. It isn't right." I earned a nod from the Frenchman.

"He just really worries me, mon ami. He's one of the most outgoing people I've ever met. For him to outright ignore Alex like that, it's out of the ordinary." I noticed his accent began to thicken as he continued his rant. "Plus, he's always seemed to get through these things easily. As if he's used to rejection. Then again, what if this is what finally did it for him? What if-"

"It's going to be fine," I cut him off, meeting his eyes. "I know him. I can assure you he'll be alright."

He stood and nodded, turning to leave. "Thanks, Aaron," he smiled over his shoulder before leaving. I waved back before turning to my desk again and began writing once more.


	5. What are you Waiting for?

**(A/N): Thanks again for all your support and kind comments! This chapter will be touching more on the relationship of Washington and Burr. I feel like Washington would be more of a father figure in Burr's eyes rather than Alex's since after all, Alex always pushed him away both historically and in the musical with a fear of a close friendship. I like the idea of Burr welcoming the idea of Washington treating him like a son since he is an orphan like Hamilton, but reluctant at the same time since Alexander is the one who's always been viewed in that light by the general. Anyways, let's get on with it!**

 **Also, happy early Fourth of July!**

I was stranded in a clearing surrounded by trees. In the darkness, I squinted and was able to make out an approaching silhouette. Before I knew it, I had a fired pistol in my hand. I looked up and met the gaze of the man in front of me. I felt myself grow cold as Alexander's lifeless eyes left mine and he fell to the ground. I stood, shocked and raised a hand to cover my mouth as a tear managed to slip down my face.

I was startled when the scenery changed to an empty bar. I wiped my face dry and sat in front of the counter. However, I was once again caught off guard as I was violently sh oved to the floor from behind. I was soon faced with the sight of many familiar people.

"He was right about you," Angelica grabbed me by my collar. "I should've known!"

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Eliza screamed at me, anger and despair covering her face.

"You don't deserve whatever you go through after this," Lafayette spat. "You deserve worse."

"The Theodosia's deserved to die. It's because of your mistakes and now you have to suffer!" Laurens yelled, not a pinch of sympathy on his usually kind features. The voices never stopped, pushing and pulling against my brain. I yelled out, finding myself upright in my cot. From across the tent, Alexander stared at me with a concerned expression.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. "That seemed like an awful dream."

"It was," I responded, wiping the sweat off my face and onto my sleeve. Alexander didn't look away from me as he moved to sit on the edge of his cot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I stared ahead of me, trying not to meet his eyes. If I did, my emotions might get the best of me.

"You...you wouldn't understand." I cursed at myself then, watching Alexander in the corner of my eye rise into a defensive stance.

"I graduated from King's College. Heck, I even got a scholarship there. I lived through the worst childhood imaginable. What, do you think I'm not intelligent enough or I can't relate to whatever happened?" Before he could open his mouth again, I raised my voice.

"My god, talk less, will you?!" As soon as the words left, my eyes widened and I slapped a hand across my mouth. I had made an internal promise to never say those words again, and I broke it. I stood and raced out of the tent into the sunrise-lit field.

"Aaron, wait!" I heard Alexander call. I ignored him and dashed into the trees, passing a confused Lafayette on the way.

I sat on a tree laying on its side and took a few deep breaths in and out. I began to calm myself down as I watched a bird fed its chicks while they let out little peeps. I almost didn't notice when the general took a seat next to me.

"Lost in your thoughts, huh?" I snapped back into focus, jolting upright and saluting Washington.

"Sir! I apologize, you startled me," I responded, moving my hand down. He gazed at me with unreadable eyes before smiling and turning his attention back to the view.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm one to do that often , too." He glanced back at me curiously. "What's on your mind, son?" I felt my face flush. Son? This shouldn't be me, this should be Alexander having a bonding moment with his father-figure. Why me?

"I just..." his face urged me to continue, but I couldn't help but pause. If I say the wrong thing, I could end up at the bottom all over again. Hated, mocked, everything I tried not to be. He must've sensed my distress because he scrunched his eyebrows and his eyes finally became readable: concern.

"It may seem hard and somewhat confusing to explain, but whatever it is, it's best to get it off your chest. I find it's better to tell someone at least a little then keeping it all inside." I sighed. Washington was completely right. How could someone be shocked, though? His excellency is hardly ever wrong.

"I...I had this dream." His expression was blank yet urging me to continue. "I had it before the war ever started and it's been plaguing me ever since." I nervously scratched my arm, praying he wouldn't think me odd. "It was basically me living my life until I die in 1836. The problem is...it was a horrible life. I was such a horrible person and didn't realize it until it was too late..."

"How so?" Washington's inquiring voice prevented me from going adrift again. I cleared my throat of the many emotions boiling inside of me.

"When I met Alexander...I always kept to myself. In the dream it was no different except I continued that way. It contrasts so much to this life, since I've actually been able to come out of my shell." Still a blank expression. "I managed to meet a beautiful women. I married her and had a single daughter. I outlived them both. My wife died in 1794, my daughter in 1813, and me in 1836."

"Your daughter was only..."

"Twenty-nine, but it gets worse," I assured him with a pained smile. "I had attempted to convince you of promoting me to the aide-de-camp status. You instead chose Hamilton in front of me and I was dismissed. The words were, 'Burr? Close the door on your way out.'" The general become shocked and upset, looking as though angry with his double's harsh words.

"Burr, I hope you don't view me in that light, as someone who would actually say those things."

"Oh, absolutely not, sir!" I exclaimed. "I have the same amount of respect for you as the Marquis." He chuckled.

"That's quite a relief, then. He'd probably jump in front of a bullet for me. It just... it pains me how little some soldiers value their own lives before mine."

"You're just so remarkable and admirable. You've lead this country to numerous victories and with such wisdom. Anyone would give anything to be like you."

"Everything that glitters isn't gold, son." That word again. Son. "It's harder than it seems, to have strength in the worst of situations. I'm supposed to be the one who gives the people hope. Who gives hope to me? Sometimes, you just have to hide your fear and fake your own confidence. It works, but I wouldn't call it easy by any means."

"At least in my dream we win the war, so it did pay off, sir. You became an idol, a role model, to so many people. Even more than you are right now," I told him, watching his melancholy lift. "I had it worse in that turn of events."

"How could there be more?"

"I killed Alexander Hamilton." Emotions flickered off and on his face. He didn't respond.

"It was a duel," I continued. "Ever since 1789, we began this... rivalry. He began to hate me I believe once I became a senator, taking his father-in-law's seat. When I ran for president in 1800, he published in newspapers reasons the public should vote for his sworn enemy over me. When I got my hands on one of the papers, I read of him calling me things such as 'immoral' and a 'dangerous disgrace.' That was the last straw, and I challenged him. I was sure he would try to shoot me, which would make my daughter an orphan, so I shot him. To my disbelief, he had aimed to miss." Washington remained silent. "Ever since that dream, I've had nightmares. I've seen Hamilton with the bullet lodged in his skin, blood, my family, insults, cruel laughter..." I stared ahead of me, no longer confident in what Washington thought of me. "They hurt so much. When I woke up this morning in a cold sweat, Hamilton started trying to comfort me, but... he started rambling about something. It gave me a headache, and I snapped at him. I felt so much guilt that I just bolted out of there. I don't know what-"

"Son," I stopped, not even noticing my own rambling. Is that how Alexander felt? Did he just get lost in his words, unable to stop? "It's not your fault." A wave of relief passed through body at those words. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You had built up anger no longer able to control. I don't agree with duels, but I understand. Will you let me tell you one more thing?" His eyes met mine, I could almost feel them burning. "It couldn't be your fault if you had no way of knowing he wasn't going to shoot."

I suddenly heard my name being called by three certain people.

"Burr!"

"Where are you?!"

A French accent began yelling. "I say Aaron, you say Burr! Aaron?!"

"BURR!"

"AARON!"

"BURR!"

"I wonder who that could be?" Washington joked and stood.

"Me too," I rolled my eyes and also stood, facing where the voices came from.

"Mon ami!" Lafayette shouted before launching himself at me. "We had no idea where you were and we were so worried and-"

"Laf, I'm fine," I cut in. His eyes ran over me before he gave a satisfied nod and stepped back for John to approach me.

"Please don't do that again. Especially since I don't enjoy being woken up by Alexander tackling me. I'm not that strong," he said with an exasperated face.

I chuckled. "I promise." Alexander then made his way up to me, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have reacted that way, especially since you had just woken up from a nightmare. Will you please forgive me?" He looked so small, guiltily standing there with a pleading expression on his face. I smiled at him.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

"Yay!" John and Lafayette cheered like children, Washington watching in amusement. Right. I forgot he was still here.

"I'll be leaving then. Don't get into trouble," Alexander and John looked embarrassed as he walked away, just realizing his presence. Lafayette barely noticed and waved at him.

"No promises, Monsieur Washington!" he called after him.

We began to walk back to the camp, John and Alex chatting away as Lafayette and I followed them, a little further away.

"I see those two made up. What happened?" I asked the Frenchman as he watched them fondly.

"Not too much, actually. I guess people just come together in a crisis. Once we said you went missing, he jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Everything has been fine since." I nodded. However, I began snickering to myself. Laf looked at me with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"We've made such a big deal about the drama with those two and they ended up solving it themselves," I responded.

"I guess you're right," he agreed, his eyes glossing. "They grow up so fast!"

I spent the rest of the walk trying to get him to stop fake sobbing.


	6. No Need for Further Action

**(A/N): Hi everyone! This chapter will be focusing on mainly Lee and Burr. There is some slight Leeburr I felt like adding even though I don't necessarily ship it, but why not? It's nothing too big, it's kind of one-sided on Lee's part and even if you dislike it you could probably ignore it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to comment since I'm not entirely sure what to do with it. Anyways, enjoy!**

The day had started out as any other day. Then again, every day had at least one out of the ordinary aspect to them. I know for a fact it wasn't a dream last week when I saw Alexander and Lafayette running out of the general's tent with a jar of candy. Because of them, all of the aides, including me, received a scolding. I never had felt more like a child in my life.

I was walking to no specific destination when I was suddenly grasped by the shoulders and met the eyes of a flustered Alexander.

"If Lee asks you to be his second, decline." After registering his words, I thought back to where I've heard that name and it finally came to me.

Charles Lee had been made second-in-command to Washington as of late, which Alexander had ranted to me about. He was sick of being an aide, something he never wanted in the first place, and wished to be promoted. Instead, Lee was chosen but had ordered a hasty retreat from Monmouth. I think the only person even more outraged than Alexander was John, and I had never seen him that mad before.

I also overheard Washington and Lafayette had been talking trash about Lee underneath a tree before falling asleep, but that's probably just a rumor.

"Wait...so, Lee wants me to be his second? For what, a duel?" Alexander stumbled with his words until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Yes." I turned and was gifted the sight of of a freckled face, John staring at me with the dark eyes I struggled to read. I sent the stare back at him.

"Why would you do that?" A silence overcame the three of us, Alexander awkwardly watching on until John finally spoke.

"If I don't, who will?" he answered my question with another. The peace of yesterday unfortunately didn't carry over to today, the serious atmosphere refusing to leave us.

"No one. That's exactly how it should be." Alexander made a face and John took on a pleading expression.

"Please don't be like that. I want you to support me. This is needed or else Lee won't be punished. I also don't want you to take his side and-"

"Since when was I on his side?" I questioned with narrowed eyes. "I will choose you every time. If Lee asks me, I will sharply decline. I do not agree with duels and I try to avoid them as much as possible. I may not physically be in attendance for the duel, but I will always side with you, Alexander, Washington, etc. Frankly, it pains me a little that you would ever think I would take Lee up on his offer." John and Alex glanced at one another, sending guilty looks. John's eyes then traveled back to mine.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I guess it's just, er- we haven't been friends all that long, and I want to make sure you avoid reverting back to how you used to be... I don't mean to offend you, I just don't want to lose this friendship. You kind of striked me as someone who would be against Alex and I. Once again, I apologize." I examined him as he averted his gaze. He cradled his arm as his eyebrows nervously scrunched. John's appearance made him seem so small, as if he was scared how I would respond. I gave him a comforting smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, John. I get it," he looked up at me puzzlingly, questions swarming in his eyes. I sighed. "I wasn't the greatest person before that one night in the bar. However, I want you to trust when I say that the me before is no longer a part of the me now. I don't want you to be thinking otherwise." His face softened and he gave me a blinding smile. The moment didn't last long though, interrupted by shouting a little while away.

"Listen to me, Washington is nothing more than a coward!" We turned out gazes to see none other than Charles Lee surrounded by a group of soldiers.

"You should stop talking before I smack you," one soldier remarked.

"You're the only coward around here," another stated. Now, Lafayette has once told me I could read people beyond the ways a normal human could, but I'm sure he was exaggerating. However, it wasn't my imagination when I saw a slight flicker of fear dash across Lee's face.

Lee reminded me so much of Alexander in some ways. Their stubbornness and pride were traits that never failed to show. The main contrast between the two I believe are loyalty and determination. Alex always put his country before himself and would rather die than surrender, while Lee was the opposite. Despite sharing some similarities, I couldn't ever possibly visualize a world where they got along.

"Y-you're the coward!" Lee glared right back at the soldier. "This entire army is pathetic! I never signed up for this!" From a good distance away, Alex, John, and I shared looks.

"Actually, you did," Alexander remarked, even if Lee wouldn't hear him.

"Am I crazy, or did he stutter?" John questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't just you," Alex agreed. I kept my eyes focused on Lee's fleeing figure. His face was dark but not with anger alone. I strained my eyes and was able to make out a drizzle slide down his face...

Before I even knew what I was doing, I chased after the shorter man. I knew the two of my friends most likely wore annoyed and confused expressions, but I paid it no mind. The only thoughts running through my head were of what could possibly be going though Lee's. I managed to appear a little more than few yards from the other and paused for a moment. I watched Lee slip into his tent with a somber expression, and I only felt pity. It's funny how quickly your opinion could change about someone. He's just as vulnerable as anyone else on this planet.

As I drew closer, I could make out quiet sniffling. Hesitating, I stepped into the tent.

I looked around and realized there was no real contrast to mine and Alex's tent. However, instead of two beds there was only one with Lee slouched over on the unkept sheets. Furthermore, the desk was messily decorated and I internally grimaced at the lack of organization. Other than that didn't acknowledge it, and instead turned my focus to the oblivious man holding his face in his hands.

I coughed to gain his attention, watching as Lee jumped with widened eyes. For a moment, we met gazes before he quickly snapped his face away from my view and wiped it with his sleeve.

"What do you want, to make fun of me?" he muttered angrily, likely embarrassed. I slowly advanced forward until he growled out a warning.

"You take one more step closer and I'll rip your leg off." I paused, carefully deciding my next words.

"Look, I know you're not a big fan of me-"

"I was. Then I saw you with them," he spat out as if the word 'them' as if it was a disease. I rose an eyebrow.

"And who would this 'them' be, exactly?" Lee stood up abruptly into a defensive stance with a glare.

"Freaking whore-son and that other sin, who else would I be talking about?!"

"Don't you EVER talk about my friends like that!" I yelled louder than I had intended, but I got my point across. Fear and guilt immediately took over Lee's expression. I felt no remorse however, my opinion of Lee once again reverting back. "You know, for a moment I thought you actually had a soul." Chuckling, I raised a hand to my forehead. "Now I realize, you'll never change!" I moved directly in front of him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Because you don't care about others. That's the main difference between you and Hamilton. You don't care how you affect other people."

He took a step back, averting his gaze. "You're right, I took that too far. But-"

"But nothing! You can't say that about the people closest to me and expect to get away with it!"

"I know that!" I was startled to see tears running down his face. "Don't you think I've figured it out by now?! I've tried! I can't help my big mouth, things just... fly out! It's not like I haven't tried to improve because I HAVE. You can't just-" I cut him off with an embrace. I felt him stiffen, and I wasn't surprised. Affection wasn't exactly a common thing at camp, considering we're fighting in a war and supposed to act like. Then again, being around Lafayette has rubbed off on me a bit.

"I'm sorry," was all I said, not exactly knowing how else to respond. Lee hesitated, but decided to return the contact. For a moment, we continued to stand like that until he eventually decided to pull away.

"Thanks, Burr," the shorter man gave me a small smile. "I... kind of like it when I'm reminded there's people like you out there. After all, they're very rare to find." I thought I saw a light glow on his cheeks, but once I blinked it disappeared. It must've been my imagination.

Yeah, it had to be.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Are you sure you're alright?" Lee fidgeted with his coat.

"Yeah, you...you can just go find your friends. There's nothing else I need." I nodded and softly smiled. I turned to exit when he spoke up again. "Oh, Burr?"

"Mhm?" I hummed, wondering what was left to be said. Lee raised his gaze to meet mine.

"I will apologize to Laurens and try to negotiate peace," His face flushed, for some reason seeming shy. "And, uh...just call me Charles. It...i-it would sound better if you said it."

"Well then, Charles." I watched his eyes brighten with joy, knowing I had just solidified this sort of 'friendship' we now had. "It's only fair if you call me Aaron." Charles quickly nodded, a huge grin breaking across his face.

"I'll make sure to do that." I waved and walked out, hearing him whispering to himself from behind me.

In a hushed voice, Charles muttered, "Aaron..."


	7. Til this Horror Show is Past

**(A/N): I'm sorry for this chapter being so late! I got caught up with getting ready for school when it starts next week and I haven't had a lot of time to write. On top of that, a small writers block decided to slap me in the face.**

 **This chapter is a little short, but there is some foreshadowing you might see. I'm about 99% certain the events I'm hinting at will happen later on, but I won't say anything else about what I'm planning for that particular subject. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Life has no meaning anymore."

"John, are you drunk?" I watched as the southerner plopped himself across the cot next to me.

"I sure as heck wish I was," he deadpanned. Lafayette sighed next to me.

"Why do you think I came to you? He's been like this ever since mon petite lion left," the Frenchman remarked. "I was hoping you could talk some sense into him."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Lee had stayed true to his word and the duel was called off. This, however, doesn't mean he, John, and Alex didn't fight like children whenever they had the chance. From what John told me, Washington was fed up with it and called Alexander to meet him inside his tent. I remember hearing shouting, and soon enough Alex was storming out and told us he was dismissed from camp.

However, I think there's more to his departure than what Washington lets on. Based on what Angelica has told me through letters, Eliza was pregnant. I decided to keep it to myself and let Alexander be surprised.

John is much aware of this as well, and let's just say he's not too thrilled about his crush starting a family with someone else.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Eliza," he continued ranting. "She's sweet and all, but what does she have that I don't? I mean, Alexander says he loves me, so how could he love her, too? It doesn't make any sense." I bit my lip and started internally praying for Eliza's sake.

"Well, for one," Laf began and I watched him suspiciously, knowing exactly what his train of thought was. "Eliza is a girl."

"So what?!" he yelled, standing up. "Why should gender matter when it comes to love? I love Alexander, and nothing will change that. He loves me. He wouldn't have written this letter if he didn't!" He removed a paper from his pocket and pushed it onto Lafayette's chest. The Marquis narrowed his eyes.

"I know what the letter says, John," he responded. "That doesn't make homosexuality legal." The artist simply groaned and threw himself at the cot once more, face-planting into the pillow.

The contents of the letter Lafayette was talking about was something I was very aware of. After the Hamilton wedding, John was miserable. I was not expecting, however, John to receive a letter reassuring him that Alexander still loved him even though he was a married man. No matter how much I wanted to rip Alex's head off once I found out, I knew the damage was already done. The only thing Lafayette and I could do now was watch as things unfold.

"I just wish he could love me and only me. Is that selfish? Heh. Then again, it's not like I love anyone but him." I raised an eyebrow.

"John, aren't you married?" He sighed.

"Martha is like a sister to me. I can't love her like I love Alex. I just...I can't love any girl like that." The freckles man buried his face into the pillow once more.

"You have a daughter with her," Lafayette remarked. John muttered something incoherent.

"We can't understand you," I said bluntly.

"It wasn't on purpose!" he exclaimed before sitting upwards. "I love my daughter, I really do, but... it was an accident. I was drunk, and it just...happened. Frances deserved a better life than the one she was born into," he turned to face away from us and I knew it would be pointless trying to make conversation with him any longer.

I said my goodbyes and excused myself.

(Little did I know that if I had stayed a little longer, something could've been avoided 19 years from then.)

I eventually made my way back to my tent and was pleasantly surprised to see a letter lying on my desk from none other than Peggy Schuyler. With a smile, I unfolded the paper and began to read.

"Dearest Aaron,

It has been too long since we have last met. I am sincere when I say I miss your helpful advice (it's much better than Alexander's.)

This letter does not come without purpose. I have been meaning to discuss with you a certain topic that has been plaguing my thoughts. As you may know, Angelica is deeply in love with you as you are her. However, you show reluctance to actually propose to her. My father would not hesitate to grant you his blessing, I can assure you. On the contrary, I believe my father is rather fond of you. Angelica simply cannot wait any longer. I fear if you don't ask her the question yourself, she might be the one to propose to you. If this were the case, it wouldn't be a shock knowing my sister.

All I'm saying is, Angelica loves you more than she could possibly say. Please ask her before I have to go over there and drag you here myself. I hope to see you soon, my future older brother.

With love and the highest regards,

Peggy."

I found myself chuckling at the witty girl's words. She was wise for choosing to take my advice over Alexander's.

A man by the name of Marquis de Fleury had broken her heart, and I suggested her to forget about him and find someone else. Alexander suggested her to hunt him down and give him what he deserves. Thankfully, she did the former.

I wrote a quick but loving response, assuring her I planned on proposing soon. In reality, I had no idea when or how I would do so, but at least it would satisfy her temporarily.

* * *

One week later, I stepped out of a carriage and faced the Schuyler estate. Peggy and Washington managed to convince me to start planning to get engaged. Before I knew it, Angelica was dashing out the door and into my arms.

"I missed you," she mumbled and met my eyes. She then softly slapped the side of my face. "Don't make me wait that long for you again." I laughed.

"Okay, I promise." She smiled before stepping back, allowing me to see the rest of the family filing out to greet me.

"Aaron!" Peggy basically tackled me. After I steadied myself, she pulled away and gave me an exasperated look. "Finally you actually listen to me. Geez, why is it so hard for you to be persuaded?" I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize I have a college degree as a lawyer, right?" She rolled her eyes. Catherine and Philip were the next to greet me.

"John, go help Mr. Burr with his bag, okay?" he told his son who nodded and ran off towards the carriage. Philip then straightened and made his way over.

"Aaron, it's great to see you again," he shook my hand with a grin. I nodded and returned the action.

"Same for you, Mr. Schuyler." He smiled.

"Please, Aaron, just call me Philip. We're all family, no?"

"If you insist," I replied with a chuckle. Catherine then gave me a quick embrace before moving to stand beside Philip once more.

"I'm glad you are alright, dear. Now, won't you come inside?"

The day slowly turned to night as the Schuyler home was filled with food, laughter, and love.

* * *

I was walking to the Hamilton residence with nothing seeming out of the ordinary, but I should've known better. I passed a women wearing black clothing and thought nothing of it before suddenly freezing in place. Following my gut instinct, I turned around and looked at the women who was now facing me with a veil shielding her eyes. She also wore a hat that kept me from seeing her face. Before I could begin to speak, she lifted her head and my eyes widened.

In front of me stood Theodosia. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were puffy. My heart felt caught in my throat as I unconsciously took a step back.

"Are you happy?" she finally asked, her face blank. "Because I'm not."

"Theo-" she cut me off with a harsh glare.

"I'm not your Theo anymore." Her voice sent a shiver up my spine. The emotionless tone didn't sit well with me, considering the look on her face. "You made your choice. I just wish I was that choice." I sighed and ran my hand along the side of my neck.

"I just wanted a do-over, a complete do-over," I met her cold eyes. "I can't go through it all again."

"I would," she said. "I would do it a thousand times if it meant I would get to be with you." She turned away from me. "I will always love you." I watched Theodosia walk off, almost like a wandering ghost.

I turned back to the direction I was headed and quickened my pace, wanting nothing more than to leave the street.


	8. How Lucky we are to be Alive Right Now

**(A/N)**

 ** _I am so sorry._**

 **I know how long it's been, schoolwork decided hit me as hard as it could. I've also been been so busy with other things on the side, but now that they're finally over, _hopefully_ I'll be able to get back on schedule. Also, I don't know if you noticed, but I created my own cover for the story and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out considering I'm not much of an editor.**

 **This chapter is shorter than I had wanted, especially considering I haven't updated for a while, but the ending seemed to complete to add on to it. (So mysterious...) This chapter involves bonding with all three Schuyler sisters, showing how close Burr really is becoming to them (even if sometimes it seems like the complete opposite in Eliza's case, she really does care about him.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Eliza had a strange expression on her face, her eyes hardened. With her hands folded in her lap, she examined me, the seconds ticking by. A small bead of sweat could be seen slipping down the side of my face, the silence pounding on my skull.

I watched as she reached for her tea, taking a small sip but never breaking eye contact. I anxiously tapped my foot against my chair. I hoped she would say something.

A few moments earlier, I had told her of my encounter on the way to the household. After processing the information, the room became awkwardly quiet. We continued to hold the stare a little while longer before she looked away.

"You still love her," her voice seemed distant. "Don't you?" I was caught of guard by the question.

"It's... it's complicated."

"You only need to answer 'yes' or 'no.'" I chewed on the inside of my cheek. She was one of the two people who I told about my dream, but that's all she considered it. A dream. The years I remember of being in love with Theodosia won't be erased, but she doesn't seem to understand that.

"Well...I mean, yes." Something dangerous flashed in Eliza's eyes. "But not in the way you think."

"You either do or you don't, Aaron." Her expression remained unchanged. "I'm just worried about your loyalty to my sister." My eyes widened.

"Of course I'd stay loyal to Angelica, I love her." At her unconvinced look, I sighed. "I told you, I haven't even met her. Not really." Eliza closed her eyes and let out a huff.

"Then how does she know you?" I fiddled with my sleeve.

"I wish I knew, Liz." At the nickname, she reluctantly allowed her harsh gaze to slowly fade. "But I don't love Theodosia like I love Angelica. You know how I told you in the dream she died, right?" At her nod, I continued. "Well, that's...that's all she is to me. I mourned Theodosia a long time ago- or at least, it felt like a long time ago. After that, I did end up remarrying. The point is... I moved on. I will always have her in my heart and nothing will change that, but I don't plan on pursuing her after everything that went down. Angelica is the love of my life now."

Eliza pressed her lips into a thin line. Sighing, she stood up, moving our empty tea cups to the kitchen. "Even if this is your decision and you stay true to your word..." she began, gripping the counter before turning to me with a distant look in her eyes. "Won't Theodosia die alone?" I felt as though I had received a punch, any retaliation lost in my shock.

Before I could even think of a response, the front door swung open. Alexander's cheerful mood contrasted to the somber atmosphere of the home, said man oblivious.

"Hello, Dear," he greeted Eliza, sweetly pecking her cheek. She gave a small smile at the affection. Noticing me at the table, he stepped away and greeted me with the same joyfulness. We talked about everything and nothing, Eliza reciprocating her husband's glee.

Even if her anger had long subsided, I'd never forget how cold those eyes could be.

* * *

"You're actually going to do do it." Peggy was laying on the sofa and rolled onto her stomach to face me. On an armchair, I examined the small box in my hands. It was a wonder to me how much the tiny treasure could mean to someone, knowing it would change my life forever.

"...yes," I stated, glancing her way. The look on her face told me she had sensed the uncertainty in my voice. The younger girl rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I don't get why you're so nervous. Angelica loves you, she won't say no," she paused, staring at the ground. "Then again, it's not like I know anything about love. Maybe I'm just being stupid like always." I stood abruptly, making my way next to her.

"You are not stupid," I said with a serious tone. "You are one of the smartest people I know."

"Well, duh. I know that," she quipped, leaning back. "I may be academically smart, sure, but love? Turns out I don't know the first thing about it. I can't even tell fake love from reality!" I watched as she cupped her face in her hands. I gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Fleury was a jerk, that isn't your fault," I told her.

"I know!" She shot up and began to pace. "But I just... I can't get over him..." She stopped, gazing out the window. "He looked at me with such affection... He kissed me, Aaron! Freaking kissed me!" I raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Weren't you the one who kissed him?" Peggy waved me off, looking away.

"Same difference." I smiled in amusement at the Schuyler. "You know what makes it worse?" she continued, not waiting for me to respond. "Lafayette was the one who introduced me to Fleury. He told me he was loyal and some other crap like that. Ugh."

I watched as she plopped back down next to me and held her face in her hands. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and frowned, not knowing this about the Frenchman I was close to. She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, ending up leaning against me.

"What's wrong with me?" Peggy mumbled out. "Why can't I just be happy?"

"You will be," I assured her, bringing my arm around her. "Someday."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Angelica laughed, probably thinking I'm a crazy person.

"No peeking," I teased, tapping between her eyes concealed by the blindfold.

"Alright, but if I trip and fall, I'm bringing you down with me." That earned a chuckle from me.

"Fair enough." I led her through the grass, making sure the path was clear. Eventually, I was satisfied and brought the two of us to a stop. "Now, Dearest, you may take it off." I watched her slip the fabric over her head, her lashes fluttering and revealed the eyes that always took my breath away. Anxiously, I waited for her reaction, nervous to what she would say.

In front of us stood an estate. The paint was recent and white, the flowers of the small front garden adding color to the scene. Angelica's expression became puzzled, her eyes sparkling with amazement and confusion.

"Aaron, what exactly... is all this?" I smiled, hopefully hiding my nerves but the concerned look she was giving me said otherwise.

"Angelica..." I began, grabbing both of her hands. "When I met you, I...I was just a stupid teenager still finding my place in the world." She was watching me with curiosity, still wearing a lost expression. "After talking to you again at the winter ball, the world began to make a little more sense." She gave a small smile and I felt her dark hands squeeze mine.

"I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine, after all," she teased under her breath, keeping her gaze locked on me. I let out a soft laugh, remembering the first time she told me that early in our courtship. I cupped her face with one hand, warming at the feeling of her leaning into my touch.

"I love you," I mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "That's why I chose to make this decision." I pulled away, crouching on one knee and took the small, velvet box from out of my pocket.

"Oh my god," Angelica breathed, tears beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Angelica," I continued, opening the box to reveal a golden ring carved with small flowers. "Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" The first tear slid down her face as she covered her mouth, her eyes wide with joy. Reality seemed to slowly come back to her after her initial shock subsided. She buried herself back into my arms, looking up at me.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, yes, yes!" Laughing happily, I slipped the ring onto her finger, it's elegance still unable to compare to the wonderful woman in front of me. Our excitement eventually morphed into a calm peacefulness until confusion once again sparked in Angelica's eyes.

"Aaron, I still don't understand...," she made a gesture to the home. "What all this is for." I chuckled as she only became more confused.

"Well, Mrs. Burr," a blush spread across her face at the name. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd start our lives together right here. I know it was soon, but I couldn't help it and-"

"Shhh," she pulled a finger to me lips with a smirk. "Talk less." That was how the Burr family began, kissing in the warm glow from the sun as it slowly started setting.

If you asked Aaron, well, he would say it was almost like a metaphor. The sun was setting on all he used to know, preparing him for the dawn of his new fate the morning would bring.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

I dipped my quill into the ink before allowing it to dance over the paper, letting it speak my own words to the man.

"Dear Burr,

You think you're the only one. You think this narrative revolves around only you. However, that was before I came into the picture. There are others besides me, too. I just wanted to make you aware of that fact. I am not a foe, but don't consider me friend, either. Just know you're not the only one in this crazy world, not knowing what is reality and what isn't. Congratulations on the engagement, by the way.

Best regards,

J"


	9. To the Groom, To the Bride

***Aggressively throws chapter at you that should've been out months ago***

 **Just know, I changed the rating since there's things like getting drunk and stuff theoughout the story. Also, just know, things get kind of...complicated(?) in this chapter.**

 **Well, other than that-**

 ***Goes back into hiding***

* * *

The evening passed in a blur. Cheers erupted from the guests, happiness painting Angelica's face. The night was filled with nothing but laughter and smiles, Angelica repeatedly glancing down at the ring on my finger with joy

Towards the end of the night, most people of the guests began to take their leave. Mrs. Washington gave me a small peck on the cheek, Peggy nearly tackled me in a farewell hug, Eliza gave me a gentle embrace, and Angelica kissed me goodbye on their way out.

"Good luck, son," Washington joked and shook my hand. "The Schuyler's aren't the easiest to handle, but congratulations." Soon enough, the ballroom was mostly cleared and the lights dimmed. I was now able to catch up with the group without rich people I didn't know badgering me with greetings and fake smiles.

"Monsiers and mademoiselles, here we have a newly married man!" Lafayette announced as I approached the table.

"And a rich one at that, too," Alexander remarked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you have any room to talk." He raised a hand to his chest and faked an offended expression.

"Touchè."

"Glad to see you're doing well, Burr," Hercules smiled. I slightly elbowed him.

"For God's sake, man. I invited you to my wedding, you can call me Aaron." He chuckled and waved me off.

"If you insist, Mr. Schuyler."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

John wore with a smug grin. "I wouldn't be surprised if Angelica made you take her last name. She's not one to be caged."

"Mon ami, none of the Schuyler's can be tamed. Trying to do so would be like signing a death will." Although Laf kept a teasing tone, I could almost sense a slight fondness in his voice. At my look, he sheepishly glanced away.

"Tell me about it," Alexander responded. "I should've known 'Liza wasn't as gentle as she looked." A small shiver went up my spine recalling the last interaction I had with her before that night. "She's fierce, but I love her for it." I watched John frown at those words. However, I grew suspicious when Alexander sent him a reassuring look and John's cheeks turned pink. Turning away, I ignored my observations. Alexander was a smart man, it was probably only my imagination.

Lafayette nudged me back into reality. "Look who showed up," he muttered to the five of us, sending subtle looks to the newcomer.

Hercules let out a quiet whistle. "And I thought Alexander was late. Looks like the tomcat has to step up his game."

"Har har, very funny," the immigrant deadpanned. We all watched as the figure entered the room. I couldn't really see who it was from that far away and with the dim lighting, but I could tell they felt uncomfortable. Whoever it was, they noticed our gazes and visibly froze.

"Do you know him?" John asked in a whisper.

"If not, we can always attack him for you," Alexander suggested. At our blank expressions, he shrugged. "What? We're in the army, are we not?"

"Alex, you're getting a bit carried away," Hercules rolled his eyes.

"I'll go see who it is," I decided, standing up.

"Just don't get yourself killed. Wouldn't want Angelica to be a widow already," John joked. I aimed a light glare towards him before beginning to approach the stranger. He noticed me instantly, but his body language was hard to read. As I got closer, I made out features only belonging to one man. His eyes met mine, somewhat distant and eerie in a way.

"Charles," I greeted with a strained smile. "I'm glad you could make it." After a moment, the tension was instantly released from his face.

"Aaron," he replied, his voice softer than usual. "I didn't think I would come in time, but I managed at least the end." Something almost like realization crossed his face before he pulled his arm up with a gift I hadn't noticed in his hand. "This...this is for you. It's a wedding gift." Something was off about the way he said that, but I ignored it and instead turned my focus back to the situation at hand.

"Thank you," I genuinely grinned this time.

"You're welcome," he muttered somewhat shyly, temporarily glancing away. In the corner of my eye, I saw the others talking in hushed voices, as if they didn't want me to hear. I saw him begin to turn away before I reached a hand out towards his shoulder in an attempt to stop him.

"Wait-" a small shiver went up my spine as the word fell through my lips, knowing that word forever had a deeper meaning. Charles, of course, didn't know but still directed his eyes back to me in question. "...why don't you come join us?"

"Uh..." he glanced over to the group who was most likely glaring daggers at him. "I don't know... Are you sure they won't try to kill me?" I threw an arm over his shoulder, dismissing his flushed face as an illusion from the dim lighting.

"Don't worry, they'll have to go through me first," I assured him before leading us away. As we drew closer to the table, Charles' expression hardened.

"Look what the cat dragged in," John slurred and caused me to eye the Sam Adams in his hand suspiciously. "What, change your mind about a duel?" I glanced at the man behind me and saw his jaw clench.

"I meant it when I said I wanted a truce," he muttered, his eyes growing colder by the minute.

"It's the alcohol talking, just ignore him," Hercules joked, receiving a drunken glare from the southerner.

"I am not drunk." John frowned at Hercules' statement.

"Mon ami, you couldn't fool King George himself," Lafayette remarked before taking his own swing at the drink in front of him. I knew Charles was uncomfortable, but I failed at coming up with a way to include him. I was genuinely surprised, however, when Alexander waved him over to an empty chair he pulled up next to him.

"Sit down, man. Aaron invited you over, it would seem odd not to join in," he told him. I noticed Charles' mask begin to lower as his face showed the same amount of shock as mine. He eventually nodded and moved to sit down. I found my own chair again and drew my attention to Lafayette when he started speaking.

"...would it be a crime if I stated calling that Hamlee?" We all stared at him in disbelief.

"If you ever say that again I will purposely leak your future battle strategies to the British," Hercules deadpanned making the Frenchman gasp.

"I completely support that," Charles commented. The rest of us agreed in unison before laughing.

"So, Lee," Alexander began. "Where exactly do we stand..?" I curiously turned towards the general, who appeared hesitant.

"...Well, I'd love to put the past behind us. A fresh start. I mean, I guess I don't know about you, seen you each are your own person and once we win the war, I'll support liberty all the way-"

"We get it, mon ami," Lafayette cut him off, the corner up his lip twitching up. "Geez, it's like Alex somehow made a clone."

"I don't think we should give him any ideas," I suggested. "The world can barely handle one Alexander Hamilton." At that, the immigrant rolled his eyes.

"Excuse you, but I'm probably the best thing that ever happened to this country," Alexander joked.

"How dare you insult General Washington," Lafayette tutted. "Mon petite lion, you still have a lot to learn."

"Actually, I'm a King's College graduate, so-" Alexander was interrupted by Hercules.

"We get it, you're smart. Anyone up for another round?"

That's how Herc and I ended up basically herding the drunken group to the carriage.

* * *

I managed to guide most of the group into the vehicle except one. Sighing, I turned back to the ballroom and spotted Alexander amongst the crowd of tables. I made my way over and sat next to him, prepared to coax him out when his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I found it unnerving at not just how sober they looked, but also...wise. They seemed as if he'd seen death himself and lived to tell the tale. I watched as he examined my face with an unreadable expression, searching for something unbeknownst to me.

"..Do you really regret it, Burr?" he eventually asked as he looked back to the drink he swished around.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, completely puzzled by the conversation. His gaze once again darted back to me before rolling his eyes.

"1804. Ring a bell?" My eyes widened in realization.

"You-"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved me off. "Turns out I come more to my senses at night. Weird, isn't it?" He took another swing of his drink. "I guess I can't complain too much, though. It could be worse."

"So..." I messaged my temples. "Every night, you remember... everything?" At his nod, I tilted my head slightly. "But that night at the bar... what..?"

He nervously scratched his neck. "It actually just started kind of recently. The first time was the night after Eliza's and my wedding..." He sighed. "It can be awful sometimes. I'd see Philip sleeping, and I'd think of the moment in the hospital when he died. It just..." he let out a sigh and blinked away his teary eyes. "It hurts so much, but I don't remember anything when I wake up. It's almost like I have on-and-off amnesia or something." I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

We sat in a temporary silence until I decided to break it. "...I'm really sorry, you know."

"Really? 'Cause from what I've heard, you didn't seem to feel too bad about it." There was something dangerous in his tone before it changed to almost a hurt sound. "We were friends, Burr. I never held anything personally against you, and...I thought you would've known that."

"I...I wasn't thinking clearly," I muttered. "I was young and stupid. I was blinded by rage and didn't see what was actually in front of me." A deep sigh passed through my lips. "I guess I just thought you hated me..."

"Aaron," Alex looked more serious than I'd ever seen him. "I'd never hate you. Sure, you can be aggravating from time to time, but my hate is specifically reserved for a certain purple-clad Virginian motherfu-" I cut him off with a laugh. Of course he had to bring Jefferson into this conversation.

"I can almost hear him shouting 'magenta' all the way from France."

"Magenta my a-wait, is that Lafayette?" I realized I hadn't noticed the Frenchman's loud voice. I winced as the notes to Yankee Doodle somehow managed to become more and more off-key.

"I don't think 'singing' is the correct word for it." I earned a snicker from Alexander as we stood up.

"Hey, I'll make sure those idiots get home. It's your wedding night, why don't you head home to the Mrs?"

"To be fair, you'd be one of those idiots if we didn't have all this going on."

"I guess I can't argue with that," he shot me one last smile. "Goodnight, Aaron."

"You too," I replied as he walked out. I swept my gaze around the room before they fell on a particular seat.

I moved to the stool a few feet away and ran my hand along the counter in front of it. The action brought back cruel memories from the morning of July 11, 1804. "The world is wide enough for both Hamilton and me..."

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

I frowned as I watched the clock from the alleyway, tapping my foot impatiently. I was a normally patient person, but Hamilton always found a way to get on my nerves. Eventually, I heard the sound of quick footsteps approach and I turned around.

I was greeted with the sight of a slightly flushed Alexander. He let out a nervous chuckle as I stared him down.

"I know what you're going to say. Look, I'm sorry for being late-"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to meet up in the first place?" He folded his arms with a pointed look.

"I'll have you know that I'm quite a busy man. Today happened to be Burr's wedding-they make such a lovely couple- and I couldn't miss that." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, but let's get on with it. What exactly did you want that had to be so secretive?" I watched as he fiddled with the edge of his soldier's jacket.

"Yes, well, I..." he paused before meeting my eyes. "I just wanted to apologize." I froze.

"...For what, exactly?" The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, for everything. The fighting, the glares, just...the entire rivalry." His stance changed from nervous to determined. "I may not remember this later, but what I want more than anything is to not let history repeat itself." I hardly noticed how he had inched closer. "That includes our history. Please...all I ask is if you don't do what you did to me again." I bit my lip in thought.

"I'll admit it when I say I do regret my choices back then." Relief seemed to flood through Alexander's entire body. "And...I do wish we had parted on better terms. However, there will be one condition." I took his nod as a sign to continue. "Please don't let your rivalry with Jefferson get out of control like last time. I don't care if I have to get you drunk to do so, but...if you could set aside your differences, maybe we could do so much more." Hamilton appeared hesitant before he eventually gave in.

"Fine."

"Great."

We stood in a temporary silence until I noticed Alexander beginning to grin. Soon enough, his amused smirk morphed into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just...'J?' Really? Geez, you're making this feel like some spy novel." I felt my face slightly darken in embarrassment.

"It seemed like an appropriate pen name. Nothing too revealing yet a hint in the right direction." That only increased his laughter. "This is coming from someone who created the name 'Publius.' One, I might add, I had no say in."

"It was a genius name!" Alexander waved his arms around for emphasis. "Plus, no one knew it was us, right?"

"First of all, everyone knew it was you," I counted off with my fingers. "Second, I'm pretty sure the whole world realizes how uncreative it was." His gaze moved towards the ground.

"Jay liked it..." he muttered and caused me to crack a smile.

"Whatever you say. Now, I better be going, or Dolly will wonder where I am."

"Of course. I gotta get home to Eliza before she starts overreacting again."

"Women..." we groaned in unison before sharing a few chuckles.

"Anyways, thanks for this, I mean it. See you later, Mads!" With a dramatic swish of his coat, Alexander soon disappeared.

"I told him to stop calling me that," I muttered in annoyance. However, the grin I tried to hold back refused to cooperate.


End file.
